Confederacy of Sovereign Planets(FT)
The Confederacy of Sovereign Planets or CSP is a Confederation of eight different species and dozens of worlds in the Taurus Sector of the FAR Galaxy. History The Exodus In the late 22nd century, humanity had solved the environmental problems of the past century and created a stable Solar System only to discover a massive astroid shower heading on a collision course that would impact both Earth and Mars. The two only habitable planets in the Sol System. And they only had three years before impact. The leading nations of the world were split, on trying to save Earth and Mars from the destruction of the astroids, or creating a fleet and evacuating humanity into the unknown. The first plan could potentially save mankind but if it failed it would throw humanity into extinction. And the second option would save millions and possibly billions of lives but not evry human could be e vacuated. And even worse, no one knew where they would go, or if there was even anywhere to go. In the end the nations of Earth could not agree on what was to be done. Some opted to attempt to settle less appealing planets in the Solar System such as Venus or the moons of Jupiter. Others built massive underground vaults and cities. And others tried to find away to have Earth avoid the collsion. But the Confederate States of America, from only months after the initial discovery, used its wealth to build a massive fleet of ships. The Confederacy would abandon Earth, with as many of its citizens as possible. When it was discovered that only a third of the Confederate population could be evacuated in time. Riots and panic broke out. And with only a few weeks left before the collision with Earth, Operation ARC was completed. A fleet of more than five hundred ships and only 3.5 million people capable of leaving. Much less than the expected a massive battle erupted over the last of the ships but in the end, more than 90% of the Confederate population would be left behind. Even as millions escaped, Amegeddon had arrived. The fleet sailed through space for three generations before finding what would come to be known as the Sumter System. A system with six planets, a yellow sun and two habitable bodies. The first was the second planet that had two moons and the second was a moon orbiting a gas giant that was the fourth planet.Of the 500 original ships. Only 384 made it safely to the system. As a combination of internal malfunctions, stretched resources and mutiny, claimed the ships. The remaining ships landed and most were converted into makeshift cities while the people built a monument to the lost. The billions of humans and their homeworld. And they were not aware that other humans had also escaped Earth's destruction. And had settled other worlds nearby theirs. They landed on the second planet of the Sumter System and decided to name it in honor of their traditional homeland on Earth. New Dixie. The Founding Twelve years after initial settlement on New Dixie, Cybran colonist decided to settle the moon that orbited the fourth planet. They landed and called the new world Minerva. The Cybran colonist had charted independently, and so they established an independent colonial government. Twenty years after that, they were contacted by the humans on New Dixie...thirty two years had passed since humanity found the Sum ter System. And the government of New Dixie believed it was time to establish a new government. The colonist of Minerva, however, did not want to be ruled by New Dixie and turned them down. A second offer was released when the representatives of New Dixie wrote the 'Articles of Confederation'. A constitution that would allow both Minerva and New Dixie full control over internal matters, allow provisions for nullification and secession if matters were deemed needed. And established a government that would coordinate efforts to expand and solve issues that impact more than a single member world. And establish common defense, currency and foreign policy. After two months of debate and revision the Articles of Confederation was passed by both parties. With the passage of the new Constitution, the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets, or CSP was founded. With the capital in New Augustus on New Dixie. Rise of the Confederacy With the creation of the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets in 2283, the two worlds created the first fleet of the new nation. Consisting of only two carriers, three destroyers, two corvettes and two gunships. Efforts were made by the new government to expand into neighboring star systems. A period of expansion and colonization followed as new worlds were added to the CSP. Technology advanced and the population exploded as incentives were added to encourage large families. By 2315 there were five worlds in CSP, and as it expanded it sent out scout fleets with the goal of contacting other human survivors, with no success. Now certain they could well be the only humans left after the destruction of Earth, they continued to send out probes, in the event they might make contact. Other than that, the Confederate government focused on expanding its borders. Confederate explorers were payed bounties on discovering new worlds and resources to feed the Confederacy's growth. But in 2354, the Confederacy made contact with human survivors, and early hopes of a peaceful reunion were quickly silenced. As the star cluster the Confederacy discovered was populated by three different human factions. All vying for control of the same star cluster. The United Human Federation, made up of mostly former Europeans was the first faction the Confederacy encountered. And it was learned that the Federation was at war with the Soviet Star Republics, and the Empire of the Rising Suns. The SSR, was formed from former russians and eastern europeans that resurected communism among the stars. And the Empire of the Rising Suns, was founded by the Emporer of Japan, and the Japanese, as well as Chinese and Korean people that had escaped Earth. While the CSP, had benefited from a period of peace and expansion. The UHF, SSR and the Empire had been in conflict for nearly four years by the time the Confederates arrived. And each human faction had a different ideal for the future of humanity. The UHF, desired a strong, democratic and federalized Human government. The SSR, a united human communist state. And the Empire desired to 'civilize' humanity by forcing them to submit to the will of their Emperor. The CSP, initially offered to host a peace summit, but only the UHF responded, who had been fighting for four years. Up until that point, the Empire and SSR were winning. As the UHF was located between the two and the UHF was forced to fight on two fronts. After only four weeks of discovering the other human factions, the SSR and Empire had invaded the home system of the UHF, and knowing that if either the SSR or Empire won the war, it would not be long before they invaded the CSP. So the Confederacy formally offered the UHF, which was in its last legs, a formal military pact. And desperate, the Federation allied with the Confederacy. So, even after the destruction of their homeworld of Earth. It seemed that humanity had not changed. As the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets sent its forces into it's first war. The Ideology Wars The Confederacy, knowing it must send aid soon or the Federation would fall under the assault of two enemies. Sent the nearest fleet to the system under orders to stop the SSR fleet from reaching Eden, the homeword of the Federation. And its last stronghold. The Confederacy faced certain problems though, they had been focused on exploration and expansion. And as a result of their peace, their armed forces were, while not small, outnumbered by all major factions in the war. And they also faced a technological disadvantage, as the Federation, SSR and Empire had all developed advanced weapo ns for their armies. But, the CSP also had several advantages. They had a larger production capacity than the other powers. And they also had a larger population. And with the war being mostly faught away from their space, their worlds and infrastructure were mostly safe. The Confederate fleet consisted of a single carrier and nine Destroyers and cruisers. A total of ten ships, and about half of the total fleet. They engaged the SSR fleet around a gas giant nearby Eden. The SSR outnumbered the Confederates more than two to one in this battle. And their battleships were battle tested. The Soviet Star Fleets destroyed three Confederate ships within the opening stages, and the Confederates, delaying the Soviets, retreated towards Eden, and lured the Soviet fleet in range of the orbital defense guns,Between the Federation Defenses, and the Confederate fleet, the Soviets were defeated and the remnants of their forces crash landed on Eden. But the Empire, on the other side of the planet, had forced a landing and broken through the Federation defenses and onto the surface. And a three way war for the planet began. The Confederacy used a merchant fleet to transport their forces into the system and onto the planet, where they were met by Soviet forces who had regrouped on Eden. The Confederacy, focused their efforts on helping the Federation hold the planet and sent thousands of men and equipment to Eden. The first battle on the surface were light skirmishes between SSR and Confederate Forces, while the Federation was forced to contend with the Empire and its advanced war machine. After the Confederates forced the remnants of the Soviet forces to surrender, th e Federation meanwhile, was on the verge of defeat from the Empire. Imperial forces had developed transforming aircraft and mechas for their war machine, and had completely taken the CSP Forces by surprise. The next months saw the Empire capture the capital of Eden. And nearly defeat the last of the Confederates on the planet. But were cut off when the Confederate fleet managed to defeat the Imperial fleet in orbit. But surrender was not an option for the Imperials. And for more than a year, remnants of their armies continued to fight on the surface of Eden. Fighting their own war against the CSP. And finally being forced to surrender. While the war continued elsewhere. The Results of the Battle of Eden were a hollow victory for the Confederates. The Federation Government had collapsed and the Confederacy was now commited to a war on two fronts against forces that had been preparing for victory for years. While the Confederacy was not ready for a full scale war. And if the SSR or Empire discovered where Confederate space was, then nothing would stop them from invading, and likely conquering the upstart Confederacy. After the collapse of the Federation government, Eden immediately requested to be admitted into the Confederacy, clearly seeking a safe haven from the war. And its membership was hastily granted while the Confederacy consolidated its hold of the system. First Contact One of the oldest questions of the human race has always been. Are we alone? The answer to that question was found in the year 2402, when the Confederacy discovered a rich world with a trait that set it apart from all other discovered worlds. It was already inhabited. The past century, had established the Confederacy as a notable interstellar power. And the new species it discovered seemed to have only recently begun to explore the space around their world. For months it was debated on what to do about the new alien species, who resembled apes from Earth. Eventually it was decided to make contact, but with a show of force strong enough to discourage a violent reaction from the natives. Drones scouted and observed the aliens for a year gathering what information they could and trying to decipher the language. And on the historic day of November 12, 2403, the Confederacy decided it was ready to reveal itself. A team of diplomats, translators and military officers, under guard from a full Carrier Fleet made orbit around the planet, and sent communications in the native language, that had been learned in the last year. Surprisingly, the Agoran reacted with more interest and curiousity than fear or anger. And quickly agreed to make contact with the Confederacy. When the two sides met, they had very different goals. The Confederates, desired to convince the Agoran to agree to join the Confederacy as a member world. Thereby increasing revenue for the Confederacy, securing the sector for trade and exploration and allowing for easier collecting of the resources from the Agoran system. The Agoran, wanted to maintain independence and get advanced technology from the Confederacy such as star ships, medical technology, communications equipment and weapons. Allowing them to be able to compete with the Confederacy while cooperating on trade and exploration deals outside of the CSP's sphere of influence. Eventually, a comprimise was reached. The Confederacy would donate medical, communications and a few star ships. But not give the Agoran the capabilities to reproduce this technology. The Confederacy would also set up resource bases on the moon of Junthor, the Agoran homeworld. And a vote would be held on Junthor on if it will join the Confederacy or maintain its independence. Both sides called this a victory, and in 2408, in a close vote. Junthor voted to join the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets. Forever changing the nature of the CSP, from a association of diverse human worlds, to a Confederation of different races. Chenti-Confederate War Unknown to both Humanity and the Agoran, another race had been collecting information on both. A race that was on the same level as the Confederacy, the Chenti. The Chenti had been monitering the Confederacy's growth and was alarmed at their expansion. And had confirmed that if left unchecked that they would soon encounter the Chenti Dominion. While they had observed that the Confederacy did not become hostile when negotiating with the Agoran, the Agoran was technologically inferior. And the Emporer of the Dominion saw no reason to believe that the Confederacy would accept a rival power on their scale. And to add to their concerns, the Dominion was beginning to exhaust their resources. The Chenti Dominion had their eyes on a cluster of star systems that would secure their economic future, but, the Confederacy was fast approaching the same cluster of Star Systems, and would in due time lay claim to it. So, the Chenti decided to strike first in order to secure their interes t against the rising Confederacy. In 2412 the Chenti Fleets spilled into Confederate space and destroyed the Agoran mining post and quickly advanced toward Junthor with a fleet of a dozens of warships. The Agoran blamed their involvment in the war on their membership in the Confederacy and many debated secession. This, alarmed the Confederate government on New Dixie, as Agoran space was located between the Chenti and human controled systems. Their secession would remove the buffer zone between the two and possibly even bring the Agoran into the fold of the Chenti. And just days later their fear was realized, the government of Junthor announced that if the Chenti forces reached their world, they would secede and with them all of their colony worlds would follow. The Confederates in New Augustus decided to show the resolve of the Confederacy to defend the Agoran and Junthor. And sent the two closest fleets to stop the Chenti. Thereby keeping the Agoran in the CSP and denying the Chenti a quick victory. The two sides met on the edge of the Junthor system. The Chenti had five battleships, ten cruisers and more than a dozen destroyers. The Confederates, a mere two carriers, four cruisers and eight destroyers. Outnumbered about two to one the Confederates decided to split their forces further. And rely on the carrier's fighter and bomber wings as well as an ambush to win the battle. The Chenti, believed a quick victory inevitable as their battleships surged forward and destroyed a cruiser and two destroyers in the opening stages. Only to leave themselves vulnerable to to the Confederate fighters. The Chenti have never encountered carrier or fighter warfare before. And their weapons were poorly designed to deal with the small, agile and deadly Confederate fighters. The fighters crippled two battleships and destroyed one. And the Chenti lost a number of cruisers and frigates to the Confederate counter attack. In a panic, they attempted to flee the system but the remaining half of the Confederate forces, hidden behind the astroid belt, r evealed themselves led by the second Carrier, and the Chenti were entrapped. Facing a Confederate carrier on either side of their fleet. As well as more fighters and destroyers. The Chenti unleashed an EMP weapon that disabled the Confederates just long enough to escape. When it was all over, the Chenti had escaped with only a single battleship and five cruisers and destroyers. This first major victory sealed Agoran support and rallied the Confederates against the Chenti Dominion. While the Chenti still occupied a handful of Agoran colonies and had a larger spatial fleet than the Confederacy, they learned that the CSP was more capable than originally thought. But they had one advantage over the Confederates. Information. They knew where many Confederate worlds were, and could pick and choose where to attack while the Confederacy was forced to defend all of its worlds. And they believed that the Confederacy was ignorant of their own scale and capabilities. As their protocol dictates that all ships must erase all data on the Chenti species, worlds and weapons if capture is unavoidable. The Chenti believed that there were no surviving ships left behind in the battle of the Junthor System, but a single crippled destroyer was captured by human Confederate marines and battle droids. And the inept Chenti Captain neglected to erase the data, and commited suicide. And the Confederacy captured dozens of Chenti and it was only a matter of time before they unlocked the information stored inside the ship. The next three years was a time of slow gains for the Dominion, And they were just a FTL jump away from invading the Sumter System. And layng siege to New Dixie. Eight months before that the Confederate scientist, Rebecca Weeks, a battle droid designer, had donated all of her battle droid templates to the Confederate cause, which bolstered the defenses of New Dixie considerably. And the location of the Chenti homeworld, Intai, was discovered. The Confederates knew the Chenti offensive was coming, so they decided to wait for the attack was well underway and then launch an attack on Intai, with a small fleet of human and Ag oran ships. When the Chenti attacked New Dixie the Confederates waited seven hours before attacking Intai, when the Chenti emporer was informed of the attack, he panicked and recalled his forces from New Dixie to defend their home. The Confederate forces attacking Intai was using a new technology that flooded Chenti sensors to have them believe that the Confederates had a massive fleet of warships, when in reality they only had a fifth of what the sensors read. The Chenti forces attacking New Dixie fled in a unorganized panic, and many ships were destoyed trying to leave the system, or continue their assault. And Chenti ground forces were abandoned on the surface. When the Emporer discovered the true strength of the forces attacking him, he ordered all forces assaulting New Dixie to maintain the attack, but it was too late. And he, in the shame of defeat, committed suicide. Now, defeated and leaderless, the Chenti sued for peace. And after three years. The Chenti-Confederate War had ended. Confederate Reformation After the war, the new Chenti leader, a moderate believed that continued independence would only lead to later wars over the same resources that started the first war. And that if the Chenti were to regain their former position, ironically they would have to join their former enemies. If the Chenti were members of the Confederacy, they would benefit from the Confederacy's resources to rebuild their society, as well have joint access to the star systems that held what they needed to regain their wealth. But he faced many challenges, hostility on both sides was at an all time high. And some Chenti commanders were even calling for a continued war. He had all of these commanders removed from command and replaced with those loyal to him. And to placate the Confederates he agreed to disarm the armed forces to a minimal and pay reparations. Which, if he was successful, the Chenti would have protection from the Confederate armed forces and the reparations would cease. He then shocked both the Chenti and the Confederacy and formally disolved the Chentai Dominion. This left each Chentai world alone to deal with the aftermath of the war, and made it impossible for the Confederates to benefit from reparations. It was a huge gamble. He betted that without the Dominion to unite the Chenti they would each, be forced to apply individually to join the Confederacy. And the Confederacy, if they wished to benefit at all from the Chenti and their space, would be forced to allow them in. And his bet payed off. Within just days, Chenti worlds were already flocking to the fold of the Confederacy, and he was named their delegate in the Confederate senate. In just a period of four months. The Chenti leader had taken his species from enemies to the Confederacy, to not just allies but citizens of the nation they had attacked. By the year of 2416, Confederate Space doubled with the addition fo the Chenti into their banner. At the same time as the political landscape changed, the military was reformed as well. Up until this time, the Confederate Armed forces consisted of the combined forces of its member worlds and planets. And recruited its military among the member species and worlds of the Confederacy, but the addition of war droids, especially those models by Rebecca Weeks, gave the proposal to shift the armed forces from a recruited army to a manufactured military. This would cut costs, and allow many organic soldiers to return home to work and contribute and still provide a capable military to defend all member worlds. This shifted organic armies from the main Confederate military to planetary militias, each organized, trained and equiped to local standards. And from now on, live soldiers in the Confederate military would be regulated to command, logistics and administration and support positions. The Axarra Civil War Decades after the Chenti-Confederate War, the Confederates discovered a newly space faring civilization in the Axarra, an avian bird race from the planet Raysha, in 2483. The Axarra had settled several worlds in their own solar system, but had yet travelled beyond it. When the Confederates arrived, the Chenti were the first to make contact. And what began as a peaceful first encounter, would become a bloody ordeal for the Axarra. When they discovered they could join with the Confederacy, the Axarran government quickly applied to join, but their two colony worlds refused. The Axarran colonist however, did not want their homeworld to become a member of the Confederacy and attacked it to force them to stay out of it. When the Confederacy learned of it, they sent a large 'peace keeping force' to the system to aid the Axaaran government to defeat the colonist, to pave the way for Axarra membership. The war stretched from Raysha to the colonies but with the aid of the Confederate Mechanical War Machine, the colonial rebels were defeated in only months. But after Axarra admission, the rebels went into an insurgency. And it took the Confederacy another year to defeat the rebels. After the war, the Axarra would become key explorers in the Confederacy. Confederate Expasion The next one hundred and fifty years saw the admission of both the Kalians and Tundaran into the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets. And a period of peace and growth began for the Confederacy, as it continued to lay claim to ever more systems and in 2636 the Confederacy numbered in the hundreds of systems. The Kalians were a tribal and shaministic race that joined readily when discovered by the Confederacy, but the Tundaran were advanced on a scale not seen since the Chenti. Their Empress for years refused any offer of joining the CSP, and closed her people's borders to all but the most needed trade with the Confederacy. And while it was clear that war was no option for the Tundaran Empire, The Empress did not know how to deal with the Confederate giant. However, when the Confederacy sent yet another team of diplomats. A Princess of one of the lower noble houses, fell in love with a human diplomat. And she informed the diplomat that as long as the current Empress was on the throne, the Tundaran would never join the Confederacy. So in the next years, she arranged a marriage with the fiplomat, which by Tundaran law. Relations must be established with any party that is tied to the Nobility of the Ice Caste. And so, the Empress opened relations with the Confederacy, but made clear that she would never allow her people to either visit the Confederacy, or would any world of hers join its ranks. The princess then arranged for the death of the Empress and framed a higher house for her murder, which removed all obsticles to her being crowned the new Tundaran Empress. And she had the Tundaran Empire apply to join the Confederacy, which nearly caused a military coup. Only prevented by the threat of war from the Confederacy. The Prok'nee Uplift In 2652, the Confederacy encountered a primitive race of intelligent insectoids from a harsh world of Kil'lok. The Confederacy landed and was greeted by the natives. The Prok'nee were in a constant state of war over resources and land. And the Confederacy offered them a solution. They would provide starsgips to the Prok'nee and worlds for them to colonize if, they joined the Confederacy. But the wars on Kil'lok did not cease and the Confederacy in hopes of ending the war decided to help factions that favored them develop advanced weaponry. The war lasted longer than the Confederates hoped, and when it was clear that it would take more than Confederate weapons to win, they decided to intervene openly. The Force of the Confederate fleets and droid armies quickly put an end to all opposition. And not long after, the Prok'nee, who were more or less not interested in affairs outside of their world. Decided to join for their own benefit in 2655. The Savon Admission The newest addition to the Confederacy or something of an enigma. The Savon, while technologically advanced. Even on the level or in some ways above the Confederacy never saw fit to explore outside of their own planet. When the Confederacy discovered them on their homeworld of Silveen, in 2729, the Savon somehow already knew of the Confederacy, and their translators spoke English when first contact was made. They have been using advanced relays to moniter the Confederacy and any other intelligent life that was near their world. And apart from learning of them, they seemed to have no other goals for these advanced stations. And even stranger, the Savon made no demands at the negotaition table. They were far more interested in learning of the species, cultures, technology and history of the races in the Confederacy. And eventually, applied to join. Even after joining and given rights to several systems that border them, the Savon have shown little interest in developing these systems apart from resource and radar stations. And instead focused on contributing to the culteral achievments of the Confederacy. Government Races 'Humans' The most numerous and founding species. Humanity has fled in many diections since the destruction of their homeworld of Earth. The Humans of the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets, is mostly descended from the Confederate States of America from Earth. Its demographics was historically dominated by the Caucasian and African ethnicities while having minorities of Hispanic and Native American populations, the admission of worlds previously aligned with either the United Human Federation, Soviet Star Republics and Empire of the Rising Suns. Has greatly diversified the humans of the Confederacy with the addition of European, Russian, Japanese, Chinese and Korean ethnicities. Religion is as diverse as it was centuries ago. And the politics of Humanity is driven by independence and a desire for economic and political stability. Their adopted homeworld of New Dixie, is the political capital of the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets. Culture is highly varied as it ranges from many old world cultures to new Cybran and Geno cultures that have developed as a result of technology. The Human race is still rather religious in the CSP and often attempts to convert aliens, with limited success. Christianity dominates their religion and they believe that their exodus from Earth was a salvation from damnation for the sins of humanity. And that the continued sin and transgressions against God, was why they lost Earth. And that they were given another chance among the stars. Humans, are very diverse physically. They are on average between 5'5 and 6'2 and come in many shapes, sizes and ethnicities. They have two eyes, two ears, five fingers per hand and hair covering their scalp and other parts of the body, that is often groomed and styled to the humans taste. They eat both meat and plants and are highly adaptable. 'Agoran' The Agoran are a ape like mammalian race native to the planet of Junthor, a world covered in forests and plains with two moons. They are a very physically capable race, but are quite even tempered and are not prone to violence. They have two eyes, a nose set high above the mouth. And stand between 6'4 to 7'0 feet. Leather like skin from brown, grey and black and hair that can grow on their face and body and the back of the head. But the scalp is more or less often bald for men, and women have less hair on the body but more on the head. Five fingers on both hands they are in many ways, biologically similar to humans. As they have a robust system of organs and bleed red. They are omnivores but prefer meat over plants. Culturally the Agoren are rigid, and concepts of honor and courage are valued highly. They do not throw their lives away in search of honor however, as in their culture, dutifully working at ones craft brings great honor as a warrior on the battlefield. In religion they have a 'Circle of Life' view and all things possess a spirit. But Gods, in the human sense are not often thought of. Unless they are Christian converts, but most Agoren dislike cybernetic augmentation. And as such do not trust the Cybrans of humanity and dislike Genos as much. 'Chenti ' A race from the planet Intai, the Chenti are a race that possesses a firm skin, that protects them from wounds, but this is in no way armor against weapons. But it does prevent harm from the enviroment, and from a limited stance falls. They have long and curved heads that are protected by skeletal plates. Small mouths and their four eyes are protected by these same folded plates. The softest tissue is on their cheeks and reproductive organs. They come in various shades of brown, tan and copper and have two arms, with two legs and four finger s. They are human sized and their nose is also protected by plates. Culurally the Chenti are very secretive and are often authoritarian and cynical. They are among the more technologically advanced races of the Confederacy and often are the center of its technological advancement, especially in the field of ship building. Their culture is very structured and offending one is no difficult task if you do not know their protocol. When offended they often seek a way to restore their 'face' and this can range from duels to sabotaging those who wronged them or just beating them out in the company promotion. Chenti are very observant by nature and analyze things thoroughly. They do not enjoy making rash choices, but this in no way means they will not choose and option without considering the fallout, but should it end badly they guilty party will likely face exile or death. 'Axarra' The Axarra are a avian bird like race from the world of Raysha. They come in many hues from green to blue and red. They are slightly taller than humans but are thinner and despite appearences they are not as strong as a fit human. But are faster and far more agile. The Axarra have razor sharp teeth and eat mostly small mammals of their homeworld. And it is not uncommon for them to bite into one that is alive just before preparing to consume it, as eating a newly dead animal that has not been properly prepared is highly taboo in their society. They have two eyes, that are set on opposite sides of their heads. Giving them a wide range of vision. S uitable to a predator. Males have a large crest on their heads while women have no crest on their skulls. They have a sharp beak like feature that curves downward but they eat with a mouth that works much like a humans on their face several inches behind the beak. Their nose is small and is found just above the beak. Axarra religion has many Gods, and these range from Gods of death and harvest as well as the God of the Hunt and so on. And can be compared to ancient Greek Religions. Culturally they can be brash and headstrong, as these are prized attributes in their culture. Independence and strength is valued, and the greatest virtue to them is the will to act. The Axarra are not a race to debate endlessly on what needs to be done in an emergency, they will often rush in to do what they believe is right, even if it leads to greater disaster, as they would rather die or fail knowing they tried. Then doing nothing and losing the chance to do anything at all. Their life spans are also rather short when compared to other races, and it is believed that is where their philosophy of quick and deciding action comes from, as they have little time to spare when compared to other species. As a Axarra typically lives around 65 years. 'Kalians' From the world of Altahe, which in their own language mean 'Spirit Mother' the Kalians are a very spiritual race of contradictions. They are a predatory race, carnivores and are peaceful and shaministic. And hold a mistrust of technology. Their history is remarkable for an absense of major conflicts for many centuries. The Kalians come in shades of orange and red, often with white marking on their skin. These are not tatoos but more like birth marks. They have three 'Head Tails' and horns that they often shape to their own liking on the crown of their head but their other facial and body features are quite human like. Kalian society is highly decentralized and tribal by nature, and only when coming into contact with the Confederacy of Sovereign Planets, were they introduced to higher central governments. They believe in the reverence of nature, and that it should be protected by its keepers, namely them. Violence is something the Talians are comfortable with, but while they do not seek conflict, they are in no way lacking in stomach for combat. On their own world, there are few large predatory animals, and see themselves as the height of their own worlds development. And some have translated that to the height of civilized development. While they are carnivores, ironically their world is home to many farm lands. But these farms are geared to crops that can be used to make goods, rather than feed people. Kalians are naturally group oriented and become uncomfortable when alone and lonely easily. This is believed to stem from their pack mentailty as predators. 'Tundaran' Perhaps the most human like of the Confederate Races, the Tundaran, are in many ways biology similar to humans, at least on the surface. As they have the same facial structures and bone structures as mankind. But their skin is naturally suited to retaining heat and warmth even on teh most frigid environments and comes in shades from blue to white. From the frozen moon of Klensal, that orbits a gas giant. The people of Klensal have adapted to the tundran conditions of their world. And have not only survided but thrived. Their eyes are suited to seeing in low light conditions, as day and night cycles last for days on end on most other worlds. There is a rare condition among their people, that some Tundaren will be born with red eyes. In Religion, the Tundarans are monotheistic, and believe that the 'Narii' or Empress God created the heavens and Galaxy as a gift for her people, the Tundaran. Women are also in much higher station than men, in their society. As centuries ago, a revolution occured when the men led war after war over the dwindling resources and opposing political views. Then, with the male population exhausted, women took their place in society. And with them, the culture changed almost overnight. Wars and violence ceased with the Empress rise to power, but freedom of speech and liberty in general was the sacrifice. As Tundaran culture shifted dramatically. It went from individualistic and survival oriented to group oriented and placing the welfare of the community above all else. A class system was designed and all men were regulated to laborers, warriors and servants. While women led the communities, held political and commanded the military power, despite that men still made up the bulk of teh actual fighting forces, women were in charge. Despite the failing man poulation, this was deemed a minimal risk, as the new woman led society would be less likely to fight conflicts. And slowly, over the years, men began to regain their former numbers, but conditioned to the new system, they accepted their new roles as servants and protectors. While women would lead society. While male rights are basic, they are exceeded by those of women, in their culture. Women are believed to be the intellectual superior of men. And also the moral superior. Women choose their mates, and deem what is good for them. Essentially, women are as free as they wish to be, and men are as free as they are allowed to be. Everyone wears face paint, bearing the sybol of their rank in society. That way everyone can see up front if the one in question is a dock worker of the Earth Caste or a diplomat of the Ice Caste. One can move through the ranks to a higher station, but may never leave their caste. Caste are divided as Earth, for manual laborers. Wind Caste for artisans and trade specialist. Fire Caste for warrior society. And Ice Caste for the royalty and nobles. 'Prok'nee' An insectoid race, the Prok'nee have two arms and two legs and two eyes, but these are about the only traits they share with humans. They have tendrils where the mouth is and have three fingers per hand. Also, they posses antannae on their skulls. And also have an exoskeleton. They are gifted with a huge birthrate and their eyes are often yellow. But their exoskeleton comes in many shades. From green, brown, black, red and eve n orange. They are mostly agnostic and have little in the way of religion in their society, while few of them are converts to other religions of the Confederacy. The Prok'nee, hail from Kil'lok. A large, rocky and industrial world. The Prok'nee are very gifted with technology and industry, while their initial creations only occured after first contact with the Confederacy. Suggesting that the Prok'nee while they may not be inventers by nature, are very resourceful and can understand technology developed by other races and from that develop their own creations. So in short, they are skilled at adopting others technology to suit their own needs and in some ways make them superior to the originals. Prok'nee are usually survibal oriented and mostly concern themselves with what is needed to live. While many choose to go beyond their own world to make their own paths. But, as a whole, the Prok'nee are not overly concerned with dealings of other powers but are instead mostly isolationist and are members of the Confederacy strictly for mutual benefits. 'Savon' The Savon are the newest race to join the ranks of the Confederacy. They have black liquid like eyes that allow them to see underwater very well as well as allow for night vision but are somewhat blinded by bright lights. They have a mouth, nose, two ears and otherwise are very similar to humans in many ways. And breath oxygen. They come in many skin tones ranging from green, purple, blue, red, yellow and orange. They lack hair of any kind and have 'head-tails' somewhat similar to Togruta but the Savon's are much thinner and shorter. They have five fingers on each hand and four toes per foot. Religiously the Savon are poltheistic and worship many Gods and Goddesses. And they place a high value on philosophy and artictic achivements. And their worlds are often considered cultural treasures of the Confederacy. With great temples and monuments to various enviroments and Gods. Their homeworld of Silveen, is very wet and has three moons as well is famous for a near constant downpour of rain. Landmasses on their world are quite small and often hard to settle due to floods and predators, so the Savon have taken to building underwater cities for their people. These brilliant feats are possible to the high technology of the Savon, while the Savon cannot survive underwater indefinitely, their lungs can store oxygen far longer than any other species of the Confederacy allowing them to stay submerged much longer than any other species. And it is commonly believed that the Savon evolved from amphibians or perhaps even fish like creatures, but considering their biology is otherwise far more suited to land some doubt these beliefs. 'Cybrans' While not a race per se, Cybrans are any race with significant cybernetic augmentations. Specifically a AI surgically attached to the brain stem. This allows Cybrans to think at the speeds of the most advanced c omputer. And as such, Cybrans have formed their own culture. And primarily work with technology, Cybrans were first created by the human Doctor Joseph Givings and Doctor Alice Grant. So, naturally most Cybrans are human. Cybrans have their own adopted Homeworld, with Minerva and often superficially alter their appearence to make themselves appear more machine like. They believe that androids and AI are sentient believe they should be protected with equal rights. But Minerva is the only world where this is a reality. Cybrans are usually atheist or agnostic, as they dedicate their time to advancing technology.